10 motivos para odiar Harry Potter
by Melissa Hogwarts
Summary: Um simples jantar, algumas dezenas de razões.


* * *

**10 motivos para odiar Harry Potter**

Por Melissa Hogwarts  


* * *

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic contém spoilers de _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

* * *

- Pai, por que você não gosta do Sr. Potter? 

Draco estacou. O garfo meio a caminho da boca. Sentiu algo desagradável descer pela garganta e tinha certeza de que não era o vinho.

- Bobagem, Scorpius – disse ele, displicente.

Que raio de pergunta era aquela? E bem na hora do jantar! Draco lançou um olhar de acusação ao filho antes de colocar o frango na boca. Eram as primeiras férias do moleque desde que entrara em Hogwarts e já vinha com aquelas idéias... As escolas já não eram mais como antigamente.

- Bom, pai – falou Scorpius – é que você nem fala dele, né?

- Outra bobagem, Scorpius – disse Draco tomando um demorado gole de vinho – por que eu haveria de não gostar de Potter?

Um barulho irrompeu na mesa.

- Desculpe – murmurou Evelyn bebendo água depressa para suavizar o engasgo – desculpem-me. Foi totalmente indelicado.

Draco se voltou para a esposa; os olhos cinzentos faiscando. Evelyn fez cara de inocente enquanto limpava a boca com o guardanapo.

Continuaram a comer em alguns minutos de silêncio até que Scorpius voltou a falar:

- É por isso que você não me deixou ir na casa do Albus, pai? Por que você não gosta do Sr. Potter?

Com algum custo, Draco conseguiu evitar o engasgo. Examinou o filho à sua frente. Eram extremamente parecidos. Os mesmos olhos, os mesmos cabelos loiros escorridos. Scorpius tinha o porte fino dos Malfoy, aquela delicada nobreza nos traços. Ele passaria pela cópia em miniatura do pai ou até mesmo por uma versão do avô. E não era só a aparência. Ele falava como Draco, agia como Draco. Em algumas ocasiões, Draco imaginava se o filho não pensava como ele. Tinha orgulho do filho que tinha. Aquele garoto nascera para ser grande. Nascera Malfoy, obviamente.

- Você não quer passar as férias comigo e sua mãe? – perguntou Draco, numa fingida chantagem emocional.

- C-claro que quero – disse o garoto corando um pouco – mas pensei que poderia ir na casa do Albus e...

- Você passará as férias conosco – setenciou Draco tentando manter uma certa maciez na voz – vamos para Witshire. Não quer ver os seus avós?

- Mas pai – replicou Scorpius – eu pensei que eu poderia...

- Eles estão particularmente ansiosos para vê-lo – continuou Draco, fingindo não ouvir os apelos do filho – você recebeu as cartas deles na escola?

- Recebi, pai. Mas é que...

- Ótimo. Poderíamos sair para explorar os terrenos em volta da Mansão, o que acha? Não seria divertido?

- Mas o Albus me convidou para ir na casa dele! – exclamou Scorpius, a voz firme. Os olhos acinzentados parecendo queimar em brasa – e eu queria ir! Gostaria de saber porquê você não me deixa ir. Mas acho que já sei; você não gosta do pai do Albus!

Draco acabara de se lembrar a diferença entre ele e Scorpius. Aquela teimosia e insolência definitivamente vinham de Evelyn.

- Não fale com seu pai assim, mocinho – advertiu ela.

- É ele, mãe! – exclamou Scorpius, o tom de voz sensivelmente mais polido – ele não quer me deixar ir. Isso porque ele não gosta do Sr. Potter. E eu nem sei porquê. Papai nem fala no nome dele! E o Prof. Becket disse na aula passada que o Sr. Potter é um grande herói. E o Prof. Longbottom também. E os pais da Rose _Weasley_ – Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ouvir o desprezo com que o filho pronunciara o nome - que eles são todos grandes homens, que sobreviveram à segunda guerra. Você viveu naquela época, não é pai? – o garoto agora não conseguia esconder a ansiedade – você também é um herói de guerra?

Mais uma vez Draco estacou com o garfo a meio caminho. Dessa vez o motivo não era aborrecimento, não era choque. Era mais que apenas uma sensação desagradável.

Evelyn observou o marido levar a mão direita até o braço esquerdo; até o real motivo pelo qual Draco sempre usava mangas compridas; até onde ainda havia a sombra pálida da Marca Negra.

- Aposto como o Prof. Becket adora falar dessas coisas... Arranque a metade delas e chegará mais próximo da verdade - Draco então deu um sorrisinho trêmulo, que não enganou a mulher, tampouco o filho.

Scorpius ficou calado, na esperança de que Draco fosse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas quando percebeu que o pai voltava a atenção paraa o jantar tornou a dizer:

- É, algumas coisas que ele diz não podem ser verdade... Quer dizer, não havia gigantes realmente, não é? Havia, pai?

A vontade de Draco era mandar o filho comer, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Era verdade. Existiram gigantes na batalha sim. Ele se lembrava. Lembrava até demais...

Encarou os olhos cinzentos do filho por alguns segundos. Scorpius queria que ele contasse a sua versão daquelas histórias velhas... daquelas histórias desagradáveis... daquelas histórias que de vez em quando apareciam em seus pesadelos...

- Bem, Scorpius – começou Draco, devagar – havia gigantes. E mais um bocado de coisa – mais um sorriso irônico bailou em seus lábios - Mas eu não vou estragar toda a diversão do Prof. Becket. Ele vai _adorar_ narrar as peripécias de Potter para os alunos do primeiro ano...

- Você não gosta do Sr. Potter, pai – Scorpius falou aborrecido – E todos os outros garotos sabem todas as histórias da guerra... Porque os pais deles contam! O Albus diz que...

- "O Albus diz, o Albus diz" – satirizou Draco – com todos os garotos do dormitório, Scorpius, você tinha que fazer amizade justamente com _esse_?

- O Albus é realmente legal... – Scorpius defendeu o amigo.

- Claro que ele é realmente legal – o pai torceu o nariz – pelo menos é da Sonserina, significa alguma coisa. Sonserina! Potter não consegue ao menos controlar o filho na própria Casa...

Evelyn lançou um olhar mortífero ao marido.

- Que foi?

Com o segundo olhar mortífero, Draco se calou.

- Tá vendo? – exclamou Scorpius, fechando a cara – você não gosta do pai do Albus! Eu não entendo porquê. Todos os outros garotos gostam dele... ele é um _herói_ pai! E eu quero que você me conte porque não gosta do Sr. Potter e então eu vou poder contar aos outros garotos que...

A voz do garoto morreu e Draco mexeu-se na cadeira com desconforto. _"O que você vai poder contar aos outros garotos, Scorpius?_ – pensou ele – _ou melhor, o que _eles_ andam contando a você?"_.

Talvez devesse ter seguido o conselho de Evelyn... Podia ter contado alguma coisa ao garoto antes que ele fosse para Hogwarts... Ah claro, seria uma conversa muito animada com um guri de onze anos: _"Olá filho, deixa papai te contar uma coisa. Sabe o vô Lucius, que leva você pra andar a cavalo todo fim de semana? Pois bem, ele era um Comensal da Morte. É, ele costumava torturar umas pessoas por aí, mas sabe, agora já tá tudo bem. E a vó Narcissa, ela não era Comensal mas achava Você-sabe-quem uma boa coisa. Sem contar que a irmã dela era uma maluca desvairada que não conseguia manter uma Avada dentro da varinha. Mas isso não importa, porque os bolinhos da vovó ainda são deliciosos, não são? Ah, e só pra lembrar, eu quase matei Albus Dumbledore. É, o xará do filho do Potter. Mas isso não tem problema, filho, porque matar e torturar é coisa do passado para o papai"._..

Não dava.

Draco havia feito uma escolha na criação do filho. Não ensinaria Scorpius a adorar Potter como os outros pais. Achava que morreria se um dia entrasse no quarto do moleque e encontasse um poster de Potter sorrindo pra ele. Mas também não iria destruir a imagem do heroizinho do mundo mágico. Porque no final das contas, Potter tinha dado uma dentro, não? Ele realmente tinha dado uma dentro, apesar de todo o resto. Às vezes era difícil controlar a língua, mas Evelyn ajudava e concordava com ele. O problema era que Scorpius estava crescendo; e Draco não estava preparado para as perguntas. E ali estava a primeira e mais inocente delas, mas também a mais cruel: "Por que você não gosta do Sr. Potter?".

Por que? Draco poderia inumerar uma dezena de razões. Potter era um idiota arrogante que se achava um semi-deus por ter sido marcado com aquela cicatriz imbecil na testa. E ainda por cima tinha zombado dele, Draco, quando este lhe oferecera amizade. Potter ainda tinha aqueles amiguinhos irritantes, tão estupidamente_ leais_ a ele. E Potter tinha salvado o mundo da força das trevas, no mínimo, umas quatro vezes seguidas com a ajuda desses amigos. Sem contar que era o culpado pelo fato de o pai de Draco ter ficado trancafiado em Azkaban por um tempo, acabando de vez com a família. Potter ainda era um bom moço, _Grifinório_ demais. Nâo contava vantagem, se fazia de modesto. Aquele sorriso sonso em todos os lugares... E Draco ainda tinha que aguentar a prelação de como Potter havia salvo metade do castelo de Hogwarts naquela noite fatítica; inclusive a vida do próprio Draco. Por que diabos Potter salvara a vida dele? E fizera Draco estar em permanente dívida com ele? Por que Potter havia salvo sua família? Por que não qualquer outro idiota? Por que _Potter_? E agora ele era obrigado a não descascar Potter na frente do filho, porque Draco não podia negar o fato irremediável – por mais que fingisse negar - de que agradecia _sim _sinceramente todas as noites por Harry Potter ter de fato derrotado o Lord das Trevas e salvado sua pele junto, mas que isso não mudava o quanto ainda o detestava. E era obrigado a conviver com essas lógicas malucas toda a cada vez que dizia "Bom dia" para Potter no elevador do Ministério da Magia...

- É por que o Sr. Potter era Grifinório, não era pai? O Albus me contou... Por que você não gosta dele? É por isso?

Era porque ele era Grifinório sim. E era porque ele era Harry Potter. Tão simples de sentir e tão difícil de explicar.

Evelyn observava o marido, num misto de piedade e zanga. Uma hora Scorpius teria de saber. Uma hora Draco teria que contar ao filho a verdade. Que seus colegas de Hogwarts não mentiam. Que o pai dele, Draco Malfoy, fora um Comensal da Morte. Que a Marca Negra ainda estava tatuada a fogo em seu braço. Que ele arquitetara a morte de Albus Dumbledore. Que ele tentara impedir Harry Potter de cumprir sua missão. Que ele fugira enquanto o castelo de Hogwarts resistia bravavamente à luta final...

A tensão na mesa era sensível. E Evelyn sabia. Draco teria que explicar que não se sentia bem em ver o único filho frequentando a casa de alguém a quem devia tanto. Teria de explicar seus erros. E receber a reação de Scorpius. Qual seria? Lançou um olhar ao filho, a cópia quase exata do marido, e não conseguiu prever nada. O que Scorpius faria na hora que o pai começasse a responder "por que não gostava do Sr. Potter?".

- Quadribol – falou Draco, simplesmente.

Aquilo explicava tudo. Scorpius deu um sorrisinho, dando por encerrada a questão. O clima da mesa ficou mais leve e Evelyn observou, chocada, os dois loiros darem atenção aos respectivos pratos. Olhou para o marido, que deu de ombros. Bufando, Evelyn mexeu com o purê de batatas, amaldiçoando todos os homens do mundo e sua doentia fascinação por quadribol.

**Fim  
**

* * *

**N/A: **Eu escrevi essa fic por vários motivos. Mas o principal deles foi mostrar que a família Malfoy seguiu em frente. Que o Draco se casou com uma mulher normal e agradável, que ele fez de tudo para criar o filho com amor e longe das coisas horríveis de seu passado. Mas uma hora ele vai ter que contar, né? Well, é isso. Só por diversão. Não deixem de comentar!

**N/A (2):** Em vista de recentes acontecimentos, quero deixar registrado aqui a célebre frase de Dra. Eunice Nicolau: _Toda interpretação é possível. Só depende do seu grau de alucinação_. Obrigada.


End file.
